


Lacrimae

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Emotional Manipulation, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Tears, hux plays the long game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hux sees Kylo cry, he learns two things. The knight is beautiful that way, and he has to have those tears all for himself. </p><p>It's a slow game, but he knows he'll get what he wants. He always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [tfa_kink prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=11257605#cmt11257605):
>
>> Hux finds it super hot when Kylo cries so he's purposely cruel to him (maybe taunts about his family or failing Snoke or just general degrading talk about him as a person?) because he loves fucking him while he's a sobbing mess.
> 
> With artwork by [@tashacho](http://tashacho.tumblr.com/) [here](http://tashacho.tumblr.com/post/147167014968/saltandlimes-is-writing-a-fill-for-a-crying-kylo)

Hux doesn't think it's cruel. 

Or not exactly. 

No, and he smiles at himself in the mirror of the fresher as he thinks, no, not exactly. Because what could be cruel about creating beauty? Bringing something twisted and strange into the light and reveling in it? And if it takes a little work, a few words whispered in an ear, well, so be it. 

He found out about it accidentally. He'd needed something from Ren, needed a sign off on some piece of paperwork that required them both. He'd carried it down to the practice halls, to where Ren was supposed to be tearing through another set of expensive dummies. And as he'd neared the room, he'd been surprised by the silence.

The stillness.

And so he'd slowed, quieted his walk. And somehow, somehow Ren hadn't noticed him. And he'd peered in through the narrow viewport, glanced around the room inside. Wreckage everywhere of course. And Ren, collapsed in a corner. For a moment, Hux had wondered if he needed to call medical. And then he'd seen Ren's face. 

Twisted, tear streaked. 

Lips trembling

A blush spread across too pale cheeks, a gasp that showed panting breaths. 

And Hux had felt something strange, quivering. Because he'd never seen something so incredible, so lovely. Had never wanted someone more than the ache in his bones demanded at that moment. And so he'd turned away, decided the paperwork could wait. Because there was no chance he could focus on it now, not drowning in need, neck deep in desire. 

So he'd made his way back to his quarters, dimmed the lights. And by the time he'd finally gotten into his room, he'd been humming with it. And all he could see, shivering before him as he'd shucked off trousers and jacket, struggled to free himself, had been that face. Had been Ren's bloodshot eyes, twisted, beautiful mouth. 

He'd come to the sound of imagined sobbing. 

***

And it's been months. 

He's been careful about it, of course. A soft smile at the corner of his mouth as he leans over his desk. A flick of careful fingers along the edge of Ren's wrist. A brush of his hand across Ren's back as he walks by in the corridor. 

And it escalates.

A book, a novel written in exile that has never made it to the core worlds. And Hux knows, is certain, that Ren has never read it. So he slipped it into Ren's hand one day as they worked, a murmured _I thought you might like this_ to go along with it. And as he'd walked out of the room, he'd caught a glimpse of Ren staring down, eyes wide, startled. 

He'd brought dinner to Ren a few weeks ago. And he's smiled when Ren opened the door, the smile that he reserves for meeting with First Order high command, a twist of the lips just this side of confident, a smirk that is not a smirk. 

“You missed lunch.” And Ren had stared at him, eyes wide, shoulders hunched. 

It had actually been a tolerable evening. Ren had seemed shocked, surprised throughout the entire thing, careful with his food, quiet. But he'd also thanked Hux at the end of the night, smiled with a genuine twitch of his lips.

And so Hux went back. 

And kept going back. 

Moving closer each time, staying longer. Until now, and he's started reading reports in Ren's room, curled on Ren's long couch as Ren meditates on the floor, knees folded and head bowed. He's started coming every evening, smiling at Ren, even playing a little with Ren's hair as Ren curls beside him with some dusty tome out of some long lost library. 

It's pleasant enough. 

And more than worth it, if Hux gets what he wants.

And tonight is the night. He's certain of it. Ren has started brightening as he walks past in the corridor. He's started asking what time Hux will be over, what he wants to do that evening. Started turning in reports even, working on them while Hux runs through the million things he has to do to keep Finalizer running. 

Tonight is the night. 

So he when he goes to grab a tray for dinner – two portions, as it always is now – he runs through what he needs in his mind. 

And he's ready. 

***

Ren is waiting when he gets there. He's perched on couch, fidgeting a little. And Hux smiles, remembers how Ren had looked yesterday when he said that he wanted to try something a little different after dinner, wanted to relax rather than work for a change. 

This is going to be _perfect._

And he lays dinner out on the table, beckons Ren over. Ren comes. Comes quickly, at the slightest twitch of Hux's fingers, and he knows that he has what he wants in the palm of his hand. 

And once they're done, satisfied, he reaches over, takes Ren's hand. Rubs the pad of his thumb over rough skin, too dry, too long in a glove with too little care paid. And he pulls, tugs Ren over to the couch. Sits them too close, one of his thighs pressed close in, warm against Ren's long legs. 

“I..” He keeps his voice hesitant, a tremble winding through it. “I have really enjoyed spending time with you these past few months. I... you're... important.” And Ren holds up a shaking hand, cuts Hux off. There's a momentary flash of annoyance, a quiver that pulses through Hux, but he forces it away. Not now. Not yet. 

“I understand.” And Ren actually sounds caring, kind, and it makes something different slide its way down Hux's spine, something like satisfaction. “I feel that way as well.” And Hux leans forward just a little, tips his face upward. Any second now. 

Ren's lips, when they meet his, are shaking, soft. They're just pressing lightly, a trembling caress. And Hux holds back, doesn't bite hard, suck one of them between his own. Not yet. Not till Ren is aching for it, desperate enough that he will do anything for Hux's touch. 

Instead he runs careful fingers through Ren's hair, combs into it as he smiles against Ren's lips. 

“Kylo...” he breathes, and Ren presses even closer. Then he's got a huge hand at Hux's waist, fingers hot even through Hux's uniform. And Hux imagines that hand, fisted in the bedsheets, clutching tight. Soon. So soon. 

And Ren's deepening the kiss, whining a little as Hux licks at his teeth, sides his tongue against Ren's own. Hux shifts his hand to bury it between Ren's thighs, tug Ren a little closer. Then he's pulling away from Ren's warm mouth, biting a line down his neck to suck behind his ear as Ren trembles. Then he pulls away, glances up at Ren's bright red mouth. 

“Bedroom?” And now his voice has no catch, doesn't need one. Because Ren is looking at him like he is the answer to the puzzles of the universe. Like Hux could hold Ren's beating heart in his hands, and Ren would say nothing, not even bed him not to crush it. As though Hux is the only thing he has ever seen, the only thing that is worth looking at. 

It's a good look. 

And Hux pulls him up, leads him inside the bedroom, then lets go of his hand, stands there staring at Ren. And Ren, well, he stares back. 

Hux tsks. 

“Have you ever done this before, Kylo?” Voice still caring, but with a note of disbelief. Just right. 

“Y-yes. Once or twice...” Kylo's uncertain, eagerness bleeding into concern. 

“Oh. Well then. What are you waiting for? Clothes off. I don't want to wait.” It could be sensual, that last. Hux knows how he could make it sound like soft velvet. But he doesn't. It's a delicate game he's playing, and he needs to keep walking the line. Too kind, and he won't get the results he wants. Too harsh and Ren will simply leave. He's not quite desperate enough yet. 

Hux strips quickly, leans against the bed as he watches Ren pull off layer and layer. And the body that's revealed is incredible. Much better than Hux's own, but Ren doesn't need to see that Hux knows that. So Hux simply nods, an acknowledgment, watches as Ren stands bare in the center of the room, head cocked as he looks back at Hux. 

“Come here, Ren. Or do you not want to do this?” And Ren is next to him in a flash, is reaching out to place a huge palm on Hux's chest. 

“Of course, Hux. Of course I do...” he breathes, and Hux gives him a little smile. 

“Well then. You've only done this a few times. I want that mouth then. I want it on me, want to see what you learned from those other men you fucked.” Ren's face twists, confusion on is, but Hux smiles again, and he drops to his knees. And Hux is only half hard, cock just starting to fill. 

He's determined to stay that way for as long as possible. 

So, as Ren strokes soft, shaking hands over his thighs, he thinks of the most disgusting things he can, gelatinous messes he's seen left over from the kitchens. Rathtars mating. And Ren paws at his dick, licks across it. But Hux keeps control, imagines his father, his mother, anything as Ren tries to suck him to hardness. And he stiffens a little, but not enough that Ren can get a proper rhythm start to blow him for real. 

Finally, finally after long minutes, he wrenches Ren's head back. 

“What the fuck, Kylo? I knew you were inexperienced, but what are you trying to do?” And Ren splutters, blushing, opens his mouth to reply. But Hux doesn't give him a chance. “I'm still willing to keep going, but clearly you aren't going to be any help. Get on the bed. Maybe you can give me a show good enough to do what your mouth can't.” And Ren gets on the bed, face even brighter. He's sprawling out over the pillows, only half hard himself, and Hux smiles at that. 

“Let's see if you can get yourself hard, at least.” Hux climbs up on the bed as well, settles himself against the wall alone one side where he can see Ren laid out in front of him. And Ren nods, runs a hand over his pretty, pretty cock. And Hux feels his mouth water at the sight of it, would like to spend hours sometime with it in his mouth, long enough that Ren begs for relief, long enough that it's far past the point of pleasure, that Ren writhes in pain. But not tonight. No, tonight he has only one thing he wants, and Ren's flushed cheeks are more than promising. 

So he looks down, sneers a little as he feels Ren's eyes on him. And instead of watching, staring intently at that nice cock, he looks down at his own hand, at where it's wrapped around the base of his hardening dick. And Ren makes a low sound in his throat, impatient, wanting. Hux looks up. 

“Oh? Were you thinking I'd watch you? You haven't given me anything to look at yet. Come now, Ren. I want to do this, I want to be with you. You know that. But I can't watch something like that.” And he gestures to where Ren is stroking his cock, fingers tracing over the head. 

“Here,” and Hux tosses him the lube he'd set down on the bed before. “Maybe you'll be a better picture when you work yourself open. Although it's hard to think that's possible.” Ren flushes again, and Hux can see the sheen in his eyes, the shimmer he's been waiting for. Ren nods eagerly, though, and he's slicking up his fingers as quickly as he can, reaching down to cup his balls almost frantically. And Hux watches, face clinical, disinterested, as Ren slides his fingers back, works one quickly into his ass. 

“Taking it that easy, are you? I wonder about that, Ren. It can't be that you're a slut, that you're fucking my crew. I'd know about that. You'd tell me. I wouldn't fuck a slut.” And Ren shakes his head, shakes it so quickly that a little drop of moisture flies from one of his eyes. Hux wants to smile, wants to grin like a school boy when he sees it, but he hold back. 

“No. No. I swear, I promise.” And Ren is desperate, reaches his free hand out in a pleading gesture as Hux starts to get up to leave. And Hux settles back onto the bed, relaxes down.

“Well then. Do you sit here, fuck yourself on your fingers because no one will do it for you? Because I won't do it for you? Because I don't even want to watch?” He's looking away again, back at his own dick, to where he's stroking over it. “Because I don't, Ren. No more than anyone else does. Some show you are. I might as well not have stayed after dinner.” And finally, finally it happens. 

A tear runs down Ren's cheek, even as he shoves another finger into himself. And Hux feels success boiling up in him. Success at the tears that are beginning to leak from Ren's eyes, pour down even as he tries to open himself up, but also at something more. At the way that Ren is still lying there, so desperate for him that he will writhe on his own bed, face blotchy, at just the chance of having Hux. At how Ren looks at him with something that might be hope, something that is adoration and horror all in one. 

“Look at you, Kylo. Look at you trying so hard. I don't think I've ever fucked anyone who looked quite like you,” and he is beautiful, face twisting, falling. But Hux isn't going to tell him that, knows how Ren will take his words. And Ren gives a hiccuping sigh at that, starts to pull his fingers free from his ass. 

“Hux...” He breathes. “Hux, I'm sorry. I'm... I'm just not good at this.” Hux laughs, cold, clear. 

“I can see that, Kylo. Don't worry, though. I'll still fuck you. Even though you're fucking crying, I'll still fuck you. No one else will, and you could use a good fucking.” And Ren's face breaks even farther, lips trembling as he pulls is fingers free at last. Hux slides forward, swipes a finger over Ren's face. And it's wet, and Hux can't help but lick at it, lick the tears off. There's a bit of mucus under Ren's nose, and he's almost sobbing now, sobbing as Hux wipes his nose, then swipes his hand on the bed to clean it. 

“Look at you, Kylo. You're lucky I'm here, aren't you. No one else would put up with this. Oh. Wait. No one else _does put up with this._ ” and Kylo takes a gasping sob, nods. 

“Please, Hux. Please just be with me. I can...” His voice breaks for a second, choked, thick. “I can do better. I swear I can. Just... stay.” And Hux gives in, leans down and licks the tears off Ren's face. He's so beautiful, sobbing, a mess of red spots and a little string of spit running down his skin from where he's coughing a little. And it's perfect, and Hux just wants to stare at that face, to watch as he fucks Ren, to see him cough and choke on his own spit, on his tears.

But he doesn't want to Ren to know. Not yet. So he pushes at Ren's shoulder, flips him onto his stomach. And then finally, finally he's palming over Ren's ass, running a firm hand down his crack to slide fingers into his slick hole. 

And Ren's gotten himself opened up well, somehow managed even as he started to sob. And so Hux pulls his fingers out, spreads Ren's legs farther apart. 

“Good thing I can put my dick in you this way. You can hide that face from me like this.” And Ren gives a great hiccuping sob, but he's still hard, and Hux smiles into his back. Because Ren is getting off on this too, getting off as Hux slides into him. Aching for it even as he continues to cry, sheets damp beneath his face. 

And then Hux is inside him, and it's too hot, too tight to think about saying anything, letting anythign escape his lips but a deep groan of satisfaction. Ren's breath is a series of broken hitching noises, whimpers that might be pain, might be pleasure, might just still be the broken remnants of his voice, of his sobs. And Hux pulls all the way out, reaches a hand around to wrap around Ren's dick. 

“Look at you. You're crying as I fuck you. What a sad disaster of a man you are, Ren. You're lucky you found me.” He drives back in, hipbones pressing hard against Ren's ass when he's deep, deep inside. “You're lucky I'm willing to put up with you.” Back out, and in.

Ren is starting to move against him, grunts interspersed with his sobs now. He's working his hips against Hux's, even as he gasps. And his face is turned to the side, so Hux can see the tears streaming down, can see the beauty of that broke face. And it's going to over rather quickly now, now that he has what he wants. 

“Don't worry, Kylo,” he croons. “I'll take care of you. I'll make you better, good enough. I'll look at you, even if no one else ever will. Aren't I fucking you? Even though you couldn't even get me hard? Aren't I?” Ren nods, chokes something out that Hux can't make out, but it's a good enough answer for now. And he's coming then into Hux's hands, coming at the sound of Hux's promise. And Hux smiles, leans forward until he's plastered across Ren's back, fucks him harder, fingers teasing across his oversenstitive cock, making him wince. And then he bites hard at Ren's shoulder, licks more tears off of Ren's contorted face, from where they've streamed down his cheeks. 

And then he's coming, orgasm pulsing through him like a flood, hips stabbing forward as he fists his hands around Ren's. And he's groaning into Ren's ear as he spends himself, biting at Ren's neck. He's slumping forward, falling against Ren's back as Ren collapses into the bed. 

They stay there for a long time. 

Until Ren's sobs have quieted, faded away to dry retching noises.

Hux smooths a hand across Ren's chest, spoons up around him. And he smiles, secret, hidden, as he feels the gasping rise and fall, the flutter beat of Ren's heart. And Hux buries his face in the edge of Ren's hair, damp with sweat and somehow tears.

“I'll take care of you, Ren. Don't worry. I'll take care.” And he can feel Ren's nod. And if taking care of Ren means helping him look as beautiful as he looked tonight, with tears pouring down his face, well then, Hux is happy to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on tumblr at [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For another amazing crying fic, see [@kyloream's](http://kyloream.tumblr.com/) fic [Sad Bitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7446253/chapters/16918318?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_68352772)


End file.
